icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sparly
Sparly is the term used to describe the duo of the Shay siblings, Spencer and Carly ( Sp/encer and C/'arly' ). Many plot lines on iCarly consist of Spencer helping Carly and her friends or Carly helping out Spencer. At times, Carly serves as a "mom" to Spencer because sometimes Spencer acts more like a younger child than Carly does even though Carly is younger. Both Carly and Spencer tend to make incredibly lame puns. Spencer's are worse, but Carly's are more frequent. This article is strictly to discuss the brother/sister friendship of Spencer and Carly. There is a fanmade video where Spencer dies and Carly is very upset. When Spencer causes trouble, Carly resolves it, and she doesn't even get mad at Spencer. It is known when Carly doesn't get what she wants, when Spencer doesn't allow it, she'll get angry or upset. But both of them care for each other. "Sparly" Moments iPilot *When she gets home, Carly sees Spencer on the ceiling and says: "You know, for most eighth grade girls, if they came home and found their twenty-six year old brother dangling upside-down from the ceiling over a giant robot made out of soda bottles, it'd be weird!" *Carly is worried about Spencer and tells him to get down from the ceiling. *Carly seems genuinely concerned when Spencer falls from the ceiling. *Spencer says he would let her use his video camera. *Spencer sees Carly with her friends jumping up and down and dancing excitedly and although he doesn't know why they are doing that, he runs over and joins them. *Spencer rubs Carly's head and says, "My baby sister's a web star!" iWant More Viewers *Spencer helps Carly get more viewers for iCarly. iDream of Dance *Carly and Spencer have the same dream of being in dancing in a dress in their apartment. *Carly lets Spencer show her his dance even though they have already saw many other dances. iLike Jake *Spencer is protective of Carly being alone in a room with Jake. iPromote Techfoots *Spencer helps Carly and her friends to get out of the contract. *Carly buys Spencer a motorcycle after he experiences some trouble with transportation. iTake on Dingo *After Hollywood (A hobo) touches Carly's hair, she swats him away with her towel and sits on Spencer's lap, seemingly crying and Spencer comforts her. iFight Shelby Marx *Spencer asks Carly about her day in school. iEnrage Gibby *Carly takes back the $50 that Sam slyly took from Spencer and gave it back to him. iBelieve In Bigfoot *Carly helps Spencer get water out of his ear with a turkey baster. *Carly helps Spencer look for a beavcoon *Spencer helps Carly and her friends look for Bigfoot iSaved Your Life *Spencer asked Sam if Carly was OK, after Sam ran in the loft and told him about Freddie getting hit by a taco truck *Spencer and Carly go to visit Freddie together. iGot a Hot Room *Spencer asks Carly about her work, and Carly replies "stupid". *Spencer combs Carly's hair and she stops him. *Spencer feels really bad after he accidently burns her room on fire. Episodes with "Sparly" Main/Subplot iWanna Stay With Spencer *After Carly almost gets hurt on a webcast of iCarly by an invention of Spencer's, their granddad comes to Seattle to bring Carly with him to Yakima believing Spencer to be irresponsible. *Carly tries to convince her Grandad that Spencer is responsible. *After Spencer writes a list of everything Carly needs and brings down her inhaler ( although she hadn't experienced an asthma attack in 7 years ), grandpa allows Carly to stay in Seattle with her big brother. iHeart Art *Carly goes out of her way to find Harry Joyner, Spencer's idol. *After Harry criticizes Spencer's art, he becomes depressed, and Carly, Sam, and Freddie track Harry down *When she talks to Harry again, he returns, apologizes to Spencer, and they sculpt a piece together. For helping him out, Spencer gives Sam and Freddie $40, and $41 to Carly for being his awesome little sister. iHave a Lovesick Teacher *Through the power of iCarly, Carly, Sam and Freddie help Spencer break up with their history teacher, Ms. Lauren Ackerman. iStage an Intervention *Carly, Sam and Freddie help Spencer get over his addiction to playing Pak Rat by having him face Sasha Striker, the world-record holder for the highest score in a single game of Pak Rat. iGo to Japan *Spencer (along with Mrs. Benson) has to save Carly and her friends when they are kidnapped in Japan. iPie *When a famous pie shop owner dies, Spencer tries to get the recipe for his coconut cream pie that the iCarly gang loves. iChristmas *Carly experiences an alternate reality when she wishes Spencer was born normal. * Carly regrets it after she sees what Spencer would be like normal. iKiss *Spencer wants to be in the Seattle Cobras, a football team, so Carly helps him train. iGive Away a Car *Spencer saves iCarly by coming up with a way to give Nevel a car. iLook Alike *Carly asks Spencer if she can go to an MMA fight and he says no, which shockes her, because Spencer always allows Carly everything. She looks quite shocked after Jackson Colt throws him. iDate a Bad Boy *Carly and Spencer constantly disagree about Griffin and Spencer is overly protective when she wants to date him. *Even after Spencer allows her to date him, he is worried about her. iMust Have Locker 239 *Carly asks Spencer to give her art lessons when she draws a relatively unattractive bunny on iCarly. *Carly seems to forgive Spencer after time about getting her kicked out of the community center iCarly Awards *Spencer builds the iCarly Awards. iSpace Out *Spencer misses Carly so much that when his psychiatrist tells him the mysterious little girl Spencer sees is just his subconscious, he believes it, although the girl is probably real. *When Carly comes home, Spencer admits to missing her and she replies, "Awww" iWon't Cancel The Show *When Sam goes to jail, Carly asks Spencer to fill in. *Specncer hesitates, but then helps Carly while trying to have a date with a sophisticated woman. IGot A Hot Room *Spencer makes Carly a giant pie for her birthday. *Spencer organizes a special birthday breakfast for Carly. *Spencer is determined to make this birthday the best Carly has ever had. *He gets his hair cut for Carly even though he clearly loves his "long, voluminous" hair. *Spencer spends 3 hours and 14 minutes making the gummy bear lamp for Carly's birthday. *Spencer makes reservations at a supposedly fancy restaurant, Petrozzini's, for Carly's birthday dinner. *Spencer accidently burns down Carly's room, but the insurance money gives him a chance to make it up to her for her birthday. *When Carly gets home from her job at the Groovie Smoothie, Spencer brushes her hair because it is messy, but then she says "No, no, don't do that." *At the end, Carly says that she has the best big brother ever, and they share a hug. *Spencer spends the entirety of the $82,000 insurance check on remodeling Carly's room. iGet Pranky *Carly asks Spencer to help her pull a prank on Sam and Freddie. *Spencer eventually agrees. *When Spencer can´t stop pulling pranks, Carly at first just tells him off, but eventually gets really mad and threatens to kill Spencer in his sleep if he doesn´t stop pulling pranks. *Carly blames herself for making Spencer pull pranks again although he told her about his problems back in school. *Carly wants to help Spencer by getting his former victims to talk to him. *When his old classmates beat Spencer up, Carly is worried about Spencer and feels sorry. Carlyspencerremote.jpg|Carly feels Spencer needs to be more himself. 002cb1h8.jpeg|Spencer wiping pie off Carly's face. Ikc5.jpg|Carly tries to motivate Spencer to excercise. 1250545509 1.jpg|Carly and Spencer hug in iChristmas. Import 000460.jpg|Carly helps Spencer get over his Pac-Rat addiction. Kn.jpg|Carly trying to suck water out of Spencer's ear. Metal.jpg|Carly "helps" Spencer with his sculpture. ICarly-icarly-10035098-600-450.jpg|The cowboy with the mustache, and the idiot farm girl who thought the mustache was a squirrel 67460 533607871.jpg|Carly and baby Spencer sparlyimage.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Main characters Category:Shay family Category:Friendships Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Images of Spencer Shay Category:Characters